


Lipstick

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby's still in drag and Chris is helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

The taste of lipstick on his collar is unusual. The person it belongs to is a man.  
It smears and tastes like cherries, sort of like the lipstick Kitty always wore.  
He kisses Toby deeply, and the other man moans softly, almost brokenly now.  
He’s left marks on the pale skin with hands and teeth. Good. They’ll know he’s spoken for this way.  
Beecher’s tights are tattered remains bunched around his feet, and the pink dress lies in a heap on the bed.  
Keller touches the earrings, which are pink butterflies.  
He has a butterfly on his thigh; it’s almost too good.  
“Suck me,” he says and watches Toby go down, leaving a trail of pink on his cock. Almost like blood, the blood he needed to shed to get him here, on his knees and in debt.  
Keller likes the being in debt part, because it led to the blowjobs, and the sex, oh the sex.  
He whacked Metzger to prove his love and Toby let him back.  
The pretty head moves up and down, and the powerful neck muscles move, and oh yeah that’s good.  
His hands tangle in the hair, and Beecher allows it.  
Toby looks up at him, hate and lust warring in that mercurial face.  
“Yeah baby, I know,” says Keller. “You don’t know if you should bite or not. Best not, or I can’t fuck you later.”  
Toby considers it and resumes his work.  
He comes, and Toby looks at him with a smile.  
“What if I don’t want you to fuck me?” he asks in a voice rough with desire.  
“Then we’ll spoon,” says Keller.  
Toby snorts, and Keller gets on with fucking him instead.


End file.
